This SIG proposal requests support in the amount of $223,777 to purchase a Leica LMD7000 Laser Micro-Dissection system. The instrument will replace our existing, irreparably damaged Arcturus system. The new instrument will be set up in a core facility at Case Comprehensive Cancer Center serving both cancer researchers and the broader biomedical research community. The requested instrument will be used to specifically target and procure near-100% homogenous samples of tissue from complex backgrounds of heterogenous tissues that typically make up biopsy materials. Our LCM facility director has 5 years experience in operating an LCM system and extracting RNA/DNA from LCM-procured material and further processing these materials for genomic and/or proteomic studies. A group of 10 investigators, with NIH-funded grants totaling more than $16M, will utilize the requested LCM system. One stand-out grant is a SPORE grant with $7.3M in total direct costs. A diverse set of studies such as: Colon cancer, Barrett's Esophagous (a pre-cancerous condition), skin/Psoriasis, Retina and small-cell lung cancer microenvironment, are currently severely limited in their ability to select specific cell populations for high level genomic profiling and/o proteomic analyses. The requested LCM system will enable these individuals to complete their research. We compared prices/features across 4 LCM platforms and narrowed it down to two systems, Leica and Molecular Machines and Industries (MMI), to bring on site for hands-on evaluations. The Leica LMD7000 is our clear preference for meeting the needs of Case NIH-funded community. The sales/technical people have a history of providing full and effective technical support. Institutional support is broad and includes a dedicated room for LCM, bench space in an adjacent lab., salary support (20% effort) for a Director and (10% effort) for an assistant trainer. The director will meet regularly with an Advisory Committee comprising vested LCM users. The projects outlined in this proposal require the collection of specific cell types for downstream molecular biology. Of particular value for RNA work, is the no touch manner in which tissues are collected by the Leica LMD7000. Users will benefit from close interaction with other excellent existing shared resources in gene expression analysis, sequencing and bioinformatics in a highly integrated university-wide system of shared resources.